A device for supplying the passengers and the crew with oxygen has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,293. Based on individual pressurized oxygen cylinders, which are connected to one another via a line system, the oxygen is sent into supply lines via pressure-reducing valves. The supply lines extending to the left and right of the rows of passengers are branched off from a distributor and are connected to emergency oxygen supply means, which are located next to the passenger seats. Supply lines for oxygen with separate pressure regulators are additionally provided for the pilots and the crew.
Pressure-reducing valves, which are connected to one another via individual pressure relief lines, are provided at the pressurized gas cylinders in the prior-art gas distribution systems, and excess gas is blown off via a common gas outlet to eliminate pressure peaks. A corresponding number of pressure-limiting valves, which must be maintained individually, are also needed in light of a large number of pressurized gas cylinders. Such pressure relief valves are usually connected in one assembly unit to a cylinder pressure reducer located on the pressurized gas cylinder. The housing of the cylinder pressure reducer has a separate outlet connection, via which the gas flowing from the pressure relief valve is drawn off. Such a cylinder pressure reducer is shown, e.g., in EP 298 272 A2.